1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved rotating and lifting configurations of a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body, which displays an image thereon, and a base member which is stably seated on an installing surface, such as a table, desk, wall, etc., to support the display main body.
Recently, display main bodies have been employing a flat display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a plasma display panel (PDP).
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0068264 discloses a monitor device as an example of a display apparatus which comprises a flat display panel. The conventional monitor device comprises a monitor main body, a base which supports the monitor main body, a guide rail which stands on a base member, a slider which is coupled with the monitor main body and is coupled with the guide rail to slide, and a spring which is connected with the slider and the guide rail. Thus, the monitor main body can move upward and downward along the guide rail.
The conventional monitor device has recently been manufactured to have a pivot function that allows the monitor main body to pivot around an axis in clockwise and counterclockwise directions thereof, to satisfy various needs of customers.
However, the conventional monitor device does not limit or prevent the monitor main body from moving downward toward the base while remaining in a pivoted position, nor does the conventional monitor device limit the monitor main body from pivoting while remaining in a lowered position.